Back to You
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Naruto menanggung masalah cinta seorang diri, padahal sebagai kekasih Hinata pun ingin melindungi Naruto. Karena itu Hinata minta putus untuk melindungi kekasihnya, namun pada kenyataannya apa yang dilakukan Hinata hanyalah sebuah kelemahan yang tak bisa Naruto terima.


_**Back to You**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **FF ini hanya sekedar imajinasiku**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, AU**_

 _ **Rate: T  
**_

 _ **Warning: Typo(s), short fiction, mainstream**_

 _ **Pairing: Naruto X Hinata**_

 _ **Jangan pernah menanggung masalah cinta seorang diri, berbagilah dengan belahan jiwamu**_

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

Dia ... akhirnya kembali.

Aku tidak pernah berharap akan mendapatkan maafnya. Tapi senyuman yang diberikan padaku masih sama tulusnya seperti dulu. Tak ada jejak amarah ataupun kebencian dari tatapannya, hanya ada kerinduan yang tertahan. Lelaki yang ada di hadapanku kini terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya, rambut berantakannya digantikan dengan rambut yang dipotong pendek, penampilannya terlihat lebih rapih. Naruto, pemuda dengan binaran blue safir yang memesona itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu rumahku, ia masih bisa memamerkan senyum jenakanya yang tak lantas membuatnya tampak aneh. Sejak dulu, saat pertama kali menatap wajahnya aku tahu dia adalah tipe lelaki yang akan dengan mudah merobek hati perempuan. Tampan dan ramah adalah kombinasi paling sempurna. Naruto adalah pemuda yang terlalu baik untuk semua orang, bahkan padaku yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Hai, apa kabar?" sapanya dengan cengiran yang menyebalkan. Aku bersumpah, ingin sekali kutampar pipinya yang tampak cerah itu. Aku tak percaya, dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah bahagianya. Sementara selama ini dia membuatku berperan menjadi wanita jahat yang tak berperasaan. Entah harus bagaimana aku menghadapinya. Marah? Atau menangis? Mungkin memilih keduanya akan membuat perasaanku tersampaikan.

Hanya ada deru angin yang menjawab sapaannya, aku masih terdiam dalam kebingunganku. Tenggorokanku seperti tercekik saat aku ingin memulai kemarahanku, ada banyak makian yang ingin kuteriakan padanya, bahwa betapa bodohnya dia, betapa jahatnya dia padaku, aku ingin sekali mengatakan yang dia lakukan itu salah, salah sekali. Namun, semua itu tak sanggup kuucapkan, yang ada hanya getaran tubuhku yang tak terkendali dan juga isakanku yang lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

Dalam pandanganku yang buram oleh air mata kulihat kebahagiaan di wajahnya sirna, aku berharap ia bisa menggantinya dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang ia tujukan padaku, tapi ia justru memunculkan ekspresi kesedihan, sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada di wajahnya.

Aku tak pernah suka melihat wajah sendunya, itu membuatku semakin ingin menangis dengan keras. Dia mengulurkan jemarinya ke wajahku yang basah, mengusap air mataku. Kusentak tangannya, menyingkirkan usahanya yang sia-sia, bagaimanapun air mataku akan terus mengalir dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku selalu ingin menangis. Menangisi perasaanya, menangisi harapannya, dan menangisi kebodohannya. Di mataku dia hanya menjadi bocah lelaki yang menyedihkan yang mengharapkan cinta pada wanita yang salah.

"Kau … tak seharusnya kembali," suraku terdengar serak, ada keraguan yang menghiasi tiap kataku.

"Maaf," jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf!" Sentakku dengan nada tinggi, "Apa kau meminta maaf untuk kejahatanku?" Ada jeda tawa yang bercampur dengan kepiluan dari hatiku.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu." Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku … minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis. Aku minta maaf karena terlalu merindukanmu. Dan tak seharusnya aku berada di sekitarmu," ucapnya dengan sangat lirih.

"Bocah bodoh, sampai kapan kau selalu berpikiran salah seperti ini?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tak mengerti, tatapan paling polos namun selalu berhasil menjerumuskanku pada rasa bersalah.

Dulu, dia nekad mengutarakan perasaan cintanya padaku, gurunya sendiri, wanita yang tak seharusnya dicintai.

Dia memaksaku untuk menerimanya sebagai orang yang berharga dalam hidupku, dan ketika segala yang kutakutkan menjadi nyata, di mana setiap orang mencapku sebagai guru yang tak bermoral, bahkan berita hubungan kami sampai pada pihak yayasan sekolah hingga hampir membuatku diberhentikan. Lalu dia dengan bodohnya maju sendiri sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah. Dia berbohong pada semua orang bahwa rumor itu dia yang menyebarkan sendiri untuk menjatuhkanku. Pengakuan itu membuatnya harus rela menerima surat peringatan pertama.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, biar semua ini aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya," katanya meyakinkanku.

Aku tak pernah memintanya melindungiku, kenapa dia selalu bersikap sok pahlawan, seharusnya dia memberiku kesempatan untuk melindunginya juga. Apalagi aku adalah gurunya, seorang yang lebih patut disalahkan.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita putus saja," timpalku. Sebagai seorang kekasih aku merasa terlalu lemah, aku merasa akan lebih baik jika aku tak lagi menyusahkannya.

"Apa! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin putus, Hinata." Naruto tidak menerima keputusanku, kenapa dia juga tak bisa memahamiku, aku hanya tak ingin hubungan terlarang ini menjerumuskan Naruto pada masalah lagi, aku yakin ia akan kembali menanggungnya seorang diri tiap kali ada orang yang mempermasalahkan hubungan ini.

Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Bersikap sopanlah pada gurumu, Naruto-kun." Keheningan terasa sangat mencekam, tatapan Naruto tampak geram, aku harap ia bisa membenciku lalu melupakanku, "Mulai sekarang jangan lagi memanggil namaku saja, lagipula aku jauh lebih dewasa darimu."

Tangan Naruto menggenggam kekosongan, "Ternyata cintamu terlalu lemah, _Sensei_?" Naruto mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Dengar, _Sensei_ ku tersayang, aku tak mau putus. Kau tak bisa seenaknya mencampakkanku." Naruto yang enggan meneruskan perbincangan kami, pergi meninggalkanku dengan amarah yang terlihat nyata.

Sudah kuduga, masalah hubungan kami tak lantas berhenti sampai di situ. Naruto yang tak stabil terus terlibat masalah dengan teman-temannya, aku tahu dia masih bisa bersabar jika ada yang menghinanya, tapi dia selalu lepas kendali tiap kali ada orang yang menghinaku dengan kata-kata paling kasar, seperti menyebutku sebagai pelacur sekolah. Secara tak langsung, aku telah membuatnya menjadi murid yang liar, ia jadi suka berkelahi dan berbuat onar, hingga akhirnya ia pun dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Semenjak itu ia menghilang dari kehidupanku, meninggalkanku dengan sisa-sisa rasa bersalah yang berserakan seperti pecahan beling yang kapan saja siap melukaiku.

Setelah berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar Naruto kembali dihadapanku, dengan senyuman yang paling kurindukan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, _Sensei_." Tatapan matanya membuat hatiku bergejolak, ada hantaman keras tiap kali dia berucap. "Aku ingin memastikan kamu baik-baik saja."

"Aku … tak pernah merasa baik tiap kali kau datang dan kembali semaumu." Nada sinis masih terdengar kental dalam suaraku, kutatap wajahnya dengan lembut, " _Naruto-kun_ ... menetaplah disisiku," ucapku penuh keyakinan.

Wajah Naruto terlihat terkejut, aku tak ingin Naruto hanya muncul saat ia diujung tanduk akibat deraan kerinduannya saja. Padahal aku pun sangat merindukannya, aku ingin Naruto terus bersamaku, bukankah dulu dia bilang tak mau putus, lalu kenapa dia yang pergi meninggalkanku dengan segala kehampaan ini.

Sekarang aku tak lagi perduli dengan perkataan orang lain, melihat wajahnya yang berbinar kebahagiaan membuatku semakin yakin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang selama ini dia tanggung seorang diri. "Maaf, aku telah menghancurkan masa depanmu, _Naruto-kun_ ," kataku dengan perasaan tertekan.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dengan berani ia mendekapku erat dan berbisik, "Kita bisa kembali membangun masa depan bersama-sama, ada _sensei_ dalam masa depanku terasa jauh lebih baik."

Kali ini aku menyetujui pemikirannya, jika kami bisa menghadapinya bersama maka tidak perlu ada rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung seorang diri, karena bisa berbagi rasa sakit itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus lari seorang diri dan juga dengan bersama kami bisa saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing lebih dalam lagi.

Aku masih dalam dekapan Naruto saat ia bilang, " _Sensei_ , apa hubungan kita telah nyambung lagi?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku dalam dekapan dada Naruto. "Kau tidak akan meminta putus lagi, kan?

Aku sadar telah berkata hal yang kejam pada Naruto, aku berjanji cintaku tidak akan selemah dulu _Naruto-kun_ , dengan tegas, aku kembali mengangukan kepalaku.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil namamu lagi?" Dengan kepalaku, kembali kuiyakan permintaan Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku juga boleh kan menciummu, Hinata?"

Aku langsung menjauhi tubuhku dari dekapannya, Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, "Tidak! Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk itu," tolakku beralasan.

Wajah Naruto yang lugu tampak seperti sedang berpikir, "Lalu kapan tepatnya aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku?

"Ano ... jika kau sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun," jawabku dengan penuh keyakinan.

Naruto menyeringai, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik senyuman Naruto saat ini, membuatku menyesali perkataanku.

"Kau harus pegang kata-katamu." Keindahan mata Naruto yang paling kukagumi tiba-tiba menjadi sangat mengancam, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku lalu berbisik dengan suara yang menggoda. "Empat hari lagi hari ulang tahunku, saat itu usiaku genap tujuh belas." Naruto kembali mendekap tubuhku dengan paksa, ia melingkarkan satu tangannya dipinggangku sementara yang satu lagi menahan kepalaku untuk rebah di bahunya. "Saat hari itu tiba, aku akan memuaskan diriku dengan kecupan yang manis, dan kupastikan kau tak akan mudah melupakannya, Hinata."

Naruto benar-benar bocah nakal dan mesum. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintainya.

 _ **End.**_


End file.
